This invention relates to a converter for a satellite antenna with a housing accommodating a circuit support and having a hollow waveguide and an RF output, both of which can be connected to the circuit support.
Known converters of this type are arranged on, for example, disc-type satellite antennas and usually have a horn arranged at the end of the waveguide. The microwaves received by the antenna are passed through the waveguide into the converter in which they are converted to a radio frequency signal. This radio frequency signal is then passed from the converter to, for example, a satellite receiver. The known converters generally have a metallic housing consisting of two parts, in which the plate-shaped circuit support is first inserted into the part of the housing connected to the waveguide, after which the housing is closed by attaching a cover. The radio frequency contact is established by means of a coaxial connection which contacts the circuit support when this support is incorporated, in the housing. A waveguide short-circuit is present in the metallic cover. Moreover, cavities in a part of the housing constitute electric circuits with components on the circuit support. For example, an accurately bounded cavity is present in the part of the housing and constitutes an adjustable cavity resonator with the corresponding components on the circuit support. Moreover, the part of the housing has cavities for circuit stages, for example filters, amplifiers or the like.
Such a construction has the drawback that the components of the housing with the cavities formed therein are required to exactly match with the circuit support which is to be inserted and which is provided with the components. When the circuit support is modified, the housing should be modified accordingly, if this is at all possible in view of the complicated structure of the housing. Otherwise, the housing can no longer be used.